The Sight Of Love's Clarity
by xoxoCeroStarxoxo
Summary: Clarity(OC) had a harsh childhood and a fatal memory of it, but she was never alone once she met Link, her best friend. Little does either of them know, Clarity possesses something that Darkness yearns for. Pit soon became her Guardian for protection, but Link can't leave her side. What becomes of those two? Who would she feel safe with? LinkxOC PitxOC (Love Triangle) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Humanity's Clarity

**_Humanity's Clarity_**

Humans, according to the Gods and Goddesses, are selfish and greedy and are drawn easily by things that can fulfill their own desires. Things like the 'Wish Seed' was enough for all of the nations on Earth to kill each other until there was one left standing. I mean, who wouldn't want a free wish that can come true no matter what it is, no matter how good or bad it is? Believe it or not, only one woman wasn't interested in this 'Wish Seed' and if anything, she only wishes the best for her daughter.

The villager knew the woman, everyone knew her. People say she's half angel or half God because of the happiness or peace that she brings within bad people or bad situations. Everyone says shes an amazing woman who can read people like a book without them being open. They say she is able to find people's soft spots in their hearts. And whether they were trapper or isolated inside because of past mistakes or perhaps they were feeling insecure, whatever the case may be, she was able to help them turn over a new leaf. The villagers was so amazed by her ability to help clear people's paths and created new hope and opportunity for each and every person, that they began to call her, "Humanity's Clarity". When the woman heard about her new nickname, she smiled. Not because she was being referred to as being divine, but because Clarity seemed like a perfect name for a child- ** _her_** child

Throughout her whole pregnancy, all the woman could ever think about as naming her precious daughter, Clarity. She wasn't the only one excited either. Everyone living around her were constantly asking the woman for updates and waiting impatiently for the baby's arrival. And finally, after nine months of waiting impatiently, Clarity was born in her own home, with the whole neighborhood surrounding her, taking turns to carry her in their arms. Everyone was happy, everyone was together. Those years past after Clarity's arrival were the best years of the woman's life. Her daughter became her pride and joy, the golden apple in her eyes and the closest to heaven she'll ever be.

On a normal warm breezy day, 9 year old Clarity was sitting with her mother in the middle of a field, covered with tulips, carnations, roses, and other flowers, each in different colors. The mother was making a flower crown for her little princess. Once finished, she graciously placed it on top of her daughters head. Clarity smiled and skipped and twirled around her mother as all of her long brown hair were moving to the direction of the wind. The mother clapped for her princess and smiled along with her... until her hands froze in place, full of fear and her eyes were wide open, directing her attention to the sky. Clarity stopped once it got silent and looked up. What she saw, she's never seen before, but to her mother, it's another invasion of the Underworld.

Abnormal, horrifying creatures started coming down from the gray and foggy sky. Panicking, the woman held her daughter above her waist and started to run along with the rest of the villagers. However, everyone stopped and cheered when they saw centurions, and the image of the Goddess of Light appear before them. Everyone cheered, "We're saved!". The green haired goddess laughed, apposed to making fun or mocking the villagers, leaving them in confusion. She opened her green eyes and furrowed her eyebrows down, along with a sinister smirk as she pointed to the village and yelled, "Attack!". People were now being targeted by both Underworld troops and centurions. The woman continued to run in disbelief and around her were civilians dying and screaming, "This is the end!". And soon, explosions were creeping up behind the woman and her daughter, But a sense of relief came to the woman's mind when she saw, what has been known, as the Lost Forest. And with that, the woman takes the opportunity to flee for survival.

Blood painted their homeland, along with the burnt wood and ashes of houses and the remains of bones and flesh that were once people. It didn't satisfy the centurions or the Underworld troops whatsoever and continued to create more havoc. And during that process, The woman was catching her breath once she put her daughter down in front of the Lost Forest. Clarity didn't seemed scared about what happened, she was more confused on why the centurions were attacking her neighbors. Curiosity got to the best of her as she tugged her mothers sleeve asking.

"Mommy, I thought you said angels from above were supposed to help us. Why is are they hurting us?". Holding back her fear, the woman bent down to Clarity's level, "Sweetie, things aren't what they seem right now..", she says unsure if that was the right response.

Clarity was more confused and was about to protest, when she looked up and saw an angel. She smiled and pointed towards him, signaling her mother to look with her. When she did, The divine being was pointing his bow and arrow between Clarity and her mother. The woman quickly grabbed her daughter and tried to run through the Lost forest. However, the path was blocked by knocked off trees. The woman tried to retreat, but fell and got her foot stuck in a muddy pit. Clarity grabbed her mother's hand, "C'mon mommy!", she said in between grunts, trying to use her little strength to pull her mother out of the pit. It was useless, and useless was what the angel saw and took this chance to sling his explosive arrow to cut through the tree behind the trapped mother. Clarity and the mother paused as they saw what was happening behind them and to this, the woman yelled, " ** _CLARITY, GET BACK_**!". Clarity did as told slowly and covered her teary eyes, she cant even imagine the sight of her mother getting enormously hurt. The woman's scream was like music to the angels ears as he smirked and flew away, thinking that her precious daughter was also demolished.

Clarity sobbed, but ran over to her mother and holding her shaking hand. "Mommy, please don't cry anymore, I'm gonna get the tree off of you, okay? Just don't cry anymore..", she begged. The mother's grip was tighter and smiled weakly, "I won't cry anymore, sweetheart. You're so strong.. Your going to be.. just... fine..". Clarity shook her head, "No mommy, we're gonna be fine, I promise!". Clarity goes to her mothers crushed side and tries with all her might to push the tree away, but it won't even budge in the slightest. Many failed attempts later, Clarity gave up and started kicking small rocks out of frustration. "I hate this! Why are people so mean?!". The mother held her daughters wrist and said softly, "Clarity, don't ever say that... there are no such things as.. mean people.. or bad people... there's no such thing as.. bad..". Clarity's tears rolled down her puffy cheeks. "Trust me, Clarity... Everyone is good at heart.."

Silence was left of the woman, as well as the grip of her hand onto Clarity's hand and her eyes that fluttery closed. "...Mommy?", Clarity called out multiple times, but never recieved an answer. Clarity's heart was shattering at the thought of her mother leaving her alone, but quickly shook her head. She patted her mothers head and stroke her dark brown hair. "Go to sleep, Mommy..". Clarity kissed her mothers forehead and stood up, turning her head one last time before wandering off on her own, "You had a long day."


	2. Ch 2: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Actions** _ **Speak Louder Than Words**_

Three years have gone by since the invasion of the Underworld. Clarity, throughout these years, was always cautious about seeing one of those abnormal creatures again, or worse, that strange divine being that was the death of her mother, but never did come across one.

During those three years, she has been traveling endlessly in the Lost Forest. Lucky enough, she came across some things that was left behind, like an axe and a blanket made out of the skin of some sort of large animal. And with this, Clarity used the axe to chop the trees down and made a barrier around a tree that had the most leaves on top. she would lay on the warm grass and cover herself with the blanket and fall asleep to the sounds of the Forest.

Clarity's P.O.V.

The sun shines it's way through the trees leaves above me, bugging my eyes to wake up. I sat up, beginning to stretch my upper body. Good morning, mommy.

Standing and messing with my hair, I look over to my fishing stick. It's been 7 days. Guess I gotta go catch my meals for this week. I grab it, and crawled through the only opening in and out of my little home. One of the trees that I cut down started to lean against the big tree that had alot of leaves. And I couldn't think of any other way to get in and out, so I just left it there.

Staying here isn't as bad or as scary as I thought it would be. I see all these cute and interesting bugs and animals everyday, I use my axe to carve wood into things that can help me get fish easier, or I would take a nap in the warm breeze under a shady tree. I never really ran into any trouble and I hope I never do. If anything, I hope I can live all freely and trouble-free like this forever!

My thoughts got interrupted by the sounds of fishes flopping on the surface of the water, a sign that I arrived. I plop myself on the edge of the river and and looked around for any mud piles that contained worms that I can use as bait, and once I did found one, I grabbed it gently. I wasn't afraid of getting my hands dirty. "Sorry little guy, but I really need you today!", I apologized to the worm as I grab my fishing stick. "Now, get me a big one!". All there was left to do was wait.

As I was beginning to space out, my ear twitched at the sound of what was happening behind me- Bushes shaking. I turn my head without a second thought and saw a pair of legs running behind the bushes.

Was it a person? No way! Is there really someone that I can talk to besides myself and mom?! Taking a deep breath, I decided to take on the opportunity.

"H-Hey! You don't need to hide! I'm not a scary person! Uh... I hope your not too..".

I shake my head and tried something else.

"Um, I'm catching fishies!.. Uh, well, I actually.. Haven't caught any..yet..", mumbling my words away, I get angry with myself for not communicating better.

Right on then, I heard the bushes shaking again. They must have left.. I sigh in failure until I felt tapping on my shoulder. I freaked out and fell onto my back. when I looked up to see what tapped me.. I saw a boy.

Third Person P.O.V.

The blonde headed boy jumped a little by Clarity's sudden reaction. He scratched the back of his head, looking away, and then looking back at Clarity, a way of saying, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. Clarity read his body language and stood up to her knees while dusting the grass off of her, "No, I was the one being weird, so... I'm sorry". The boy said nothing and sat next to her, which caused her cheeks to turn bright pink. She wasn't quite sure how to break the ice between them. "S-So..", she began taking a chance, "Do you wanna catch some fish together? T-That way, we can both have delicious meals to take home!". The boy's blue eyes sparkled, along with a smile and a nod.

And just like that, they helped each other catch as many fishes as possible. and Clarity didn't care that the boy didn't say a single word, she was happy enough to have him around. The sun was setting and the day was coming to an end. Clarity gathered her fishing stick, that had four fishes stabbed in the middle of it, and said to the boy, "Thanks a ton for today! I hope we see each other again!". The boy raised an eyebrow. Clarity paused and pointed to her little fort. "I sleep there". He shakes his head and grasp her hand, leading her to the opposite direction of her only place to sleep. She protests, but the boy doesn't respond, of course.

After a short time, the boy leads her out of the forest and into a small neighborhood that reminded Clarity's of hers. Everyone was friendly and helping each other. The only difference she noticed, was that the people had long, pointed ears.

They stopped in front of a wooded house and the boy knocked on it. Clarity tugged in his blue pajama sleeve and when the boy turned to face her, he saw Clarity's cheeks turning bright pink, facing downwards. "Um.. D-Do you still need to... hold m-my..". He looked down and saw that his hand was still holding hers. Flustered, He slowly let go and scratched the back of his head, looking away with his cheeks being the same pink blush as Clarity's. She giggled at his apologetic expression.

The door was swung open by a girl shorter than Clarity. She too had the same hair as the boy and she had her hair in pigtails. Clarity noticed that the blue flowery dress the little girl had on suited her perfectly.

"Big brother, you came back!", she said to, what appears to be, her big brother. She blinked her eyes to Clarity and smiled. "Hi! Are you a friend of my big brother?". She then noticed the fish that was stacked on Clarity's fishing stick. "Whoa! You guys caught a lot of fishes!". The boy nudged his little sister. "Hehe, sorry. I'm Aryll! Are you gonna share that fish with us? Like for supper?". Before Clarity could protest, the boy nodded and invited her inside.

Clarity was introduced to Aryll's grandmother, who was more than happy to invite her to supper, especially because Clarity and her grandson brought the main dish. And while eating together, Clarity really loved spending time with these three wonderful people. "Clarity, when must you return home?", the grandmother asked across the small rounded table. The blonde boy shook his head. "Whats the matter, my grandson?".Clarity then had to explain her story of the invasion and how she lost her only family and her lifestyle now. They all looked at her in disbelief and sorrow. The grandmother spoke up, "My dear, why don't you sleep here tonight? I can't let you go after what I just heard". Link and Aryll smiled and nodded at the idea. Clarity became timid, "If it's no trouble.. I would like to-", "It's no trouble at all, I assure you!", the grandmother proclaimed, "Anyone that's like family to my grandchildren, are like a family to me!". Clarity looked away, "I hardly think that's true..". The boy looked up at Clarity. "I have met your grandson.. but I don't even know his name..". The grandmother laughed.

"You'll have to forgive _**Link**_ , he doesn't talk very much."


	3. Chapter 3: A Divine Intervention

**_A Divine Intervention_**

Pit's P.O.V.

"Lady Palutena, you called me?", the brown headed angel asked as he opened the golden oval shaped double doors. The green haired woman turned around with a bright smile. "Yes, Pit," she greeted him, "Please, take a sit". "Will do!", he responded after sitting between a dark angel that resembles Pit and a blonde girl that has a 'nature' vibe to her.

"So Palutena, what was so urgent that you had to call _**me**_ in for?", the goddess of nature says the second Pit sits down. Palutena takes a pause before responding, soon after, shes ready to start. "As we all know, humans resemble greed and only wants their own lives to be blessed. They feel as though life is a competition, a war, and that only one person can become the victor and the prize is unlimited riches and respect. But, we protect them with all the power we can because humans are the closest to us Gods and Goddesses and angels. They are the closest to being divine with us. However.. This particular human, more specifically this **_girl_** , is caught in the middle."

The dark angel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean caught in the middle?", The light angel said, tilting his head to the side. The Goddess of light cleared her throat in preparation to speak, "Shes a lot more closer to us divine beings than I anticipated".

The blonde girl laughed, "Oh please! How can a human girl even _**compare**_ to us immortals?". Palutena's expression grew more serious. "My entails indicate that this girl is the daughter of " _ **Humanity's Clarity**_ ". Humanity's Clarity is a woman that is said to have the purest heart like no other human does. She has abilities that aren't necessarily supernatural, but it's not really normal to obtain either. Abilities such as reading the person's personality and their weakness, having an understanding in both side of good and evil".

The dark angel yawned, "If this girl sounds like a saint, then whats the problem?".

"I agree with Pittoo! She sounds like a helpful person to others, I don't see why this needs to be a discussion".

Pit added onto the dark angels earlier statement. "Will you quit calling me that?! For the love of-",

"AS I WAS SAYING!", Palutena interrupted Dark Pit's anger and continued, "Like I mentioned earlier, this girl, like her mother, has an understanding of both good and bad. Who's to say that she won't turn against us?". Pit stroked his own chin, as if he had a beard, and processed what Palutena said. "Well.. why would she want to go bad?", he said.

The girl next to him crossed her arms, "Don't forget, shes still human, and like other humans, they're usually drawn by irresistible materials or granted wishes of their choosing. Any one that would want her to commit any crimes would obviously trick her by promising her rewards. It's like giving candy to a baby". Palutena nodded her head, "Viridi is right, that's why we need to bring her here with us, that way there will be no evil influences luring her into the wrong path".

Dark Pit stood up, "Don't you mean _**them**_?". They all looked at him in confusion. "You did mention she has a mother. That makes two of them".

Palutena clutched her chest, "Actually, it's just the daughter alone.. When the Chaos Kin had Skyworld under his control, we attacked her town. My information reads that her mother died during that period of time. And that was 7 years ago, the girl must be at least 16 years of age by now".

Viridi's eyes widened, "16 years old?! How did the kid survive that long?!'. Palutena blinked at her, "She somehow managed to stay in a forest for a couple of years, and along the way, she met a friend that became her new family. She's currently living with him to this day". Pit awe in amazement, "She's a toughie all right!". Dark Pit scoffed at Pit's childish statement. "And does this 'toughie' have a name?", the dark angel asked. Palutena nodded, "Her name is Clarity".

Pit's P.O.V.

Clarity... Clarity, huh?, "I like that name!", smiling as always.

Viridi rolled her eyes at me, "That's not really a name someone would name their child, but I suppose it has a certain ring to it, what with the name being defined as clear and bright and divine and all".

Lady Palutena giggled and walked over the three of us, "I think it's a beautiful name!".

Pittoo looked away, "It's one of a kind alright..", he said, sarcastically.

As I stood up, Lady Palutena looked towards my direction, "Pit, this is the part where I tell you your new assignment".

Viridi stood up, "Your not gonna tell him to stalk her like a creep, are you?". I look over to my goddess, who was laughing.

"Of course not! Pit, I need you to go down there and befriend her. Knowing that she has a kind heart, shouldn't be a problem for you at all. But, once she gains your trust, you must find an opportunity to chat with her in private. From there, you will tell her the truth about why you came to her and convince her to come with you to Skyworld", I blinked in confusion so many times, "When you bring her here, we'll continue moving from there".

I had a lot of questions to ask her, but I accepted the mission. I never doubted Lady Palutena's plans or missions that she usually assigns to me, even if they were life-threatening. But, in this case, it isn't. I'm just gonna talk to some girl, that can't be difficult.

Lady Palutena chanted a mini barrier around my wings, so that it would look invisible to humans, as a way to not blow my cover. At least not yet. Walking up the steps to the golden double doors to the outside world, I'm ready and prepped for my mission. "Please bring her here, it's really important", Lady Palutena seems really worried about this girl. "I won't come back to Skyworld until I bring her here safely, Lady Palutena", I reassure her, "You have nothing to worry about".

I fall backwards, feeling the wind pass through my wings and white tunic. I turn my body around to glide until Lady Palutena activated the power of flight. It's embarrassing not being able to fly on my own.. Shaking that thought off, I start a conversation with Lady Palutena through the Lauren Crown.

"By the way Lady Palutena, where am I supposed to find Clarity?".

"I've located her in _**Hyrule**_ ", Lady Palutena responded.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Angel

_**The Hidden Angel**_

Link's P.O.V.

"Link... Link!", I feel a pair of hands shaking my shoulders. "Link, cmon! It's your turn to watch over Hyrule again! The guards came by to remind you, but you were asleep.. and your still asleep!". Blinking a couple times, I see my best friend Clarity looking down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I can't help but smile and chuckle a little bit. She giggled, "What is it, Link? Do I look _that_ funny looking today?". I pull her in for a hug and we both laughed together. "Alright, alright! Enough fooling around, you gotta get ready and be the strong knight I know you are!", she says while ruffling my hair.

As I get dressed and secure my weapons, I hear her calling out to me again, "I forgot to mention, I'm not going to be coming with you on patrol today!". Curious, I gather my things and walk over to the kitchen. She handed me a plate of eggs and said, "I'm gonna visit my mom and come back home. If I find you on my way back, I'll stay with you during your patrol, okay?". I slowly nodded while eating my breakfast.

We both headed out the door and exchanged hugs, "See ya later and be careful!", She told me before walking into the Lost Forest. Again. I waved at her until she wasn't looking back and after waiting for a couple of seconds, I followed her trail. I'd never leave her alone, especially in this place. This isn't the first time I followed her into the Lost Forest, it seems every year she does this. I see her stop and get on her knees. In front of her was a tree that had carvings of hearts around the name, 'Mommy'. I hid a couple trees behind her and listened to her conversation with her mother. My ear flicked to the sound of someone walking behind her. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow, targeting the person who was crushing dead leaves with every step they took.

Pit's P.O.V.

"You really miss her, don't you?", trying to start a conversation with, who I think it is, Clarity. When she turned around, the sun rays were shining above and around her, causing me to blush.

" _Is it just me, or is she the only one shining_?", I ask Lady Palutena, via telepathy through the Lauren Crown.

" _Slow down, Romeo! She hasn't even said a **word** to you_!", she laughed. I blush even more, until I notice she was staring at me with her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised. Great, she must think my brain is lost.

I laughed and tried to break the awkward silence, "Y-Your name is Clarity, right?"

Viridi's voice popped in my head, " _Yeah! that's not a creepy way to get to know someone_!", making fun of me.

The girl gave me a warm smile and said, "Yes, I am. Forgive me for asking, but how did you know?". I take a couple steps closer to her and sat next to her, "The villagers told me when I arrived, you're really well known!". She giggles while looking down, "I don't know about that, but.. thank you". I blush and suddenly feel frozen, but shaking nervously.

" _Lady Palutena, she **is** supernatural! She's making me feel nervous and like I'm frozen in time just by being next to her_!". I hear the goddess laughing, " _I'm not joking_!".

"What's your name?", Clarity's question interrupted the panicking in my head. I became flustered and I felt sweat drops at the back of my head. "Oh jeez, sorry! Haha.. My name is Pit!". Suddenly, Clarity and I saw a arrow hitting a tree near us

Clarity's P.O.V.

I looked at Pit and we both had an expression of fear and curiosity. I stood up and walked over to where it was shot from. Someone was hiding a tree, and I had a feeling a knew who it was. "Link, if it's you, come out". He eventually came out of the shade and walked towards me and Pit. I held Link's hand, "Don't scare us like that". Link did his usual apologetic expression and I patted his head as a sign of forgiveness. I looked over to Pit and noticed that he was staring at Link and vice versa.

"Well, I guess there's no need for introductions.. Do you two know each other?".

Pit took a pause like he was having a conversation with himself and flicked his hand up a down, "N-No! I was just admiring his... cap..!". link raised an eyebrow when Pit started walking towards him and Pit held his hand out, "M-My name is Pit!". Link slowly took a hold of Pit's hand and Pit shook his hand at a very fast motion, "It's r-really nice meeting you for the first time!".

Link's P.O.V.

We've met. I _**know**_ we did. Why is he acting tense? And where did his wings go? "Well, Pit", Clarity spoke, "Where do you live? Or have you come to live here in Hyrule?". My eyebrow twitched. Angels like him live in the sky and what purpose does he have here? "Well actually, no. I live somewhere very far from here", Pit responded.

He looked at her with a smile, "But the truth is, I came here for you".


	5. Chapter 5: I'll See You Soon

_**I'll See You Soon**_

Pit's P.O.V.

PIT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"RED ALERT, I REPEAT: RED ALERT!"

"ABORT MISSION!"

My head was pounding so hard due to the panicking of Viridi and Lady Palutena, that I was losing balance and felt myself falling.

"Pit!"

Clarity's voice was the last thing echoing through my ears and I felt like I was being caught in warm arms.

Link's P.O.V.

I walk into the guest room upstairs with a bowl of hot water and a thick towel dipped in it. Clarity is tucking Pit in the bed and placing her hand gently on his forehead.

"It doesn't seem that he has a fever.. But there's some kind of pounding in his head. Could it be he's under stress?", Clarity asked herself and looked at me. I merely shrugged my shoulders while squeezing the hot towel. Wiping his front bangs away, I place the towel on his forehead. Clarity stood up and made her way through the door, however she stops midway.

"Link, you still have a job to do, remember?", she turned to me with a smile. I then remembered my duty and blushed. I was thinking too much about Pit and his reasons for being here, it must've distracted me from what I was supposed to do. She continued to laugh while I gathered my things.

Clarity walks with me outside of the house and I began walking a few steps away...

 _"But the truth is, I came here for you"_

...but my mind put my feet to rest.

Will everything be okay, leaving her and pit by themselves? And what did he mean by that?

"Link?", clarity's voice brought me out of my mind, "are you okay?". I smile and nod, walking away once more.

 _I'm probably overreacting.._

Pit's P.O.V.

I felt like I was sleeping on top of the most softest and fluffiest cloud in Skyworld, but by slowly opening my eyes, I'm in a small room. The pounding in my head has stopped, thank goodness. I reach my hand to take off the towel and took a deep breath.

"Lady Palutena, Virdi.. Where am I?".

I spoke softly as I'm still feeling light headed. But there was no answer. When I tried to call out for them again, I placed my hands on the top of my head to adjust my lauren crown-

But it wasn't there.

My eyes widened and I get out of bed and opened the door, going down the stairs without hesitation. I follow the scent of soup and see Clarity chopping carrots in the kitchen. I couldn't help but take a moment to stare.

 _She looks so mature, so relaxed.. She seems very wise.. Very trustworthy.. Almost like.. Anybody can be comfortable around her.._

She notices me and our eyes met for a short time.

 _She's looking at me.._

 _...?!_

 _SHES LOOKING AT ME!_

I start to panic and fall against the wall.

"Pit?!", I hear Clarity's voice coming closer as I get lower to the wooded floor. My head feels dizzy again as I try to stand up, but I felt an arm around me and a hand holding my chin.

I blush madly when Clarity used her hand that was holding my chin, to have me face her. "Pit, if you're not feeling well, you should've stayed in bed. You don't need to push yourself, okay?".

 _She's so.. Caring.._

I didn't feel myself shaking or being stiff, I felt calm and warm inside. I felt like I could tell her anything that's on my mind with no worries.

She helps me get up and sets me down on the dining chair. "Thank you, Clarity. I'm feeling better thanks to you!", I smile. She fills the bowl with soup filled with chopped vegetables and some pieces of chicken inside, along with some rice on a separate bowl. She takes the seat next to me, "I know it's not much, but I hope this is enough".

 _She's so humble.._

"This is more than anyone could've ever done, really!"

After I've finished the food and thanked her for it, she takes a pause before licking her lips. "So Pit, I have a question. It has to do with what you mentioned before you kind of blacked out".

"Oh? What is it?"

"What did you mean by, 'I came here for-?"

"Oh! Right, that.. Well, actually.. Okay.. This is probably gonna be the most unbelievable story you'll ever hear, but..", I take a deep breath, "See.. Your mother was a person who was divine in a way while being a mere mortal. And she had a true understanding of both sides of life. One side being purely good and the other side being purely evil. And because you are her daughter, you must have that same ability.. So.. The goddess of light, Lady Palutena, has requested you- well, requested me.. To bring you to Skyworld for protection.."

The more I spoke, the more her eyes widened, "Protection.. Protection from what..?"

"Um.. Your mother had this way of analyzing someone before even speaking to them.. Like, in a way, she can already know their weak points are before trying anything.. And people who are seeking vengeance can take advantage of you and use your ability to spot their target's weaknesses"

Clarity shakes her head, "I don't understand"

"Okay, it's kind of like this: you know how they say, 'never judge a book by its cover, because you never know what it truly reads'? Well, your mother can take people like books, she has correct assumptions about their story and how it can all crumble down, or how it can all be re-build again"

Clarity looks down, "I suppose that makes sense.. In a way..? But, what about Link? He'll come too, won't he?"

Link's P.O.V.

 _"Your mother was a person who was divine in a way.."_

 _"True understanding of both sides in life.."_

 _"You must have that same ability.."_

 _"Requested me.. To bring you to Skyworld for protection"_

Just as I was about to step in when I heard pit thanking Clarity for the food.. When she mentioned one of my curiosities to him..

 _"..people who are seeking vengeance can take advantage of you and use your ability to spot their target's weaknesses"_

My fists curled..

"what about Link? He'll come too, won't he?"

Pit sighed, "I'm sorry, but Lady Palutena only requested you".

"But Pit, he's the only person I can call family! Please, I don't want him and I to ever separate!".

As much as I felt like smiling, I felt it fading away..

I should be happy that she doesn't want us to be apart..

"Clarity, once we can clear the suspicion of evil lurking around you, you two can continue living your lives. But for now, we need to look after you. Lady Palutena is worried about your protection-"

I then heard a loud thump on the table. I quietly opened the door, just enough to see Clarity standing with her hands flat on the table. "I don't need any protection, Link has been protecting me ever since we met! He's a legendary hero and my best friend, I swear that there's nothing Link can't defeat!"

Pit stops in silence and noticed me through the door that I opened a little. He looks down and stands up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Clarity.. There's nothing I can do, I need you and only you to come with me. I promise, I'll bring you back once I'm ordered to do so. Please understand that.. There's not much I can do. I'm merely a messenger of the Gods".

Clarity says nothing, only sits back down. The hidden angel finally reveals his white wings and walks towards the door. He takes two steps past me and speaks to me, "I'll bring her back. Please try to speak with her". I nodded, walking inside.

I place my hand on Clarity's shoulder and kneel down in front of her. It aches my heart to know that she has to go somewhere out of my reach and to be taken under someone else's care, however it's only temporary.. I'm positive it is.

Clarity looks at me, "I don't want to leave.. I'll be worried about you, and... I don't know how long I'll be gone.. And..", she holds my hands, gripping onto them tightly.

Pit's P.O.V.

"Lady Palutena, Clarity is coming as you requested"

"Thank you, Pit!"

"Yeah... Anytime"

"Pit.. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... Really"

 _Link and her are best friends, and he **is** a known hero in his village._

"No, there's definitely something bothering you"

"It isn't really worth being a concern, Lady Palutena"

"If it concerns you, it concerns me"

 _Of course Clarity depends on him and trusts him with her life._

"We'll talk about it once Clarity settles in, I'm not giving up on this yet!"

"Understood, I'll be arriving shortly"

"I'm activating the power of flight"

"Understood, Lady Palutena"

 _But why does it bother me so?_

Clarity's P.O.V.

"Pit!"

He turns around, "Are you ready to go?". I nodded and face Link. He places his hand on my cheek, which causes my heart to race. I can hear it pounding throughout my body and I feel the temperature of my cheeks rising. Link smiles warmly and slowly brings me closer to him for an embrace. I hug him back, whispering in his ear, "I'll be back, I promise".

He lets me go and as I walk away from him, his hand slowly slips away from my fingertips.

"I hope you don't mind me holding you 'bridal style'...", Pit mumbles to the side as he lifts me up off my feet. I look up at him, his cheeks were developing a light pink color.

"Hang on tight to me, don't let go for a second.. G-Got it?", he stutters.

"Got it"


	6. Chapter 6: So Unexpectedly

_**So Unexpectedly**_

Pit's P.O.V.

"Clarity, we're almost there!", I shouted through the dark clouds. The sun has set under its horizon and it is getting difficult to see. Good thing Lady Palutena is the one guiding my wings, otherwise we'd be lost.

And not a second more, we arrived at Skyworld, the statue of Lady Palutena sticks out in the middle, and all of our hot springs are surrounding our heavenly modern advanced city. Clarity seemed in awe as we fly above the bridge and all of the hot springs surrounded by different settings of nature. I giggle, "Pretty nice, huh?". She smiled like a little kid, "It's amazing! You sure are lucky, Pit! Being able to fly around in a place like this..!". My eyes widened in surprised, but I gulped and kept it in, "Y-Yeah.. Anyways, we're gonna land".

I gently let her down once we landed in front of Lady Palutena's temple. The entrance are two overly sized double doors, this intimidated Clarity. I can tell by her body language, slightly shaking and being stiff as a statue. I turn my attention to the entrance; I'm the only angel who has access to this temple, since I'm the only angel who she entrusts with the Lauren crown. I'm the captain of the army and Lady Palutena's right hand man. I slowly walk to the entrance, placing my head against the line that separates the doors. The Lauren crown began to glow, along with the gold outline of the doors. Soon enough, we gained full access to the temple, and we see Lady Palutena turning around and smiling.

"Welcome, Clarity! I've been expecting you!", she greets her. Clarity walks nervously, but makes her way in front of Lady Palutena's presence. "Look, I don't want to put you on the spot right away. You must be tired, as well as Pit over here. Why don't I let you adapt to this new environment a little and when you're comfortable enough, we can began discussing onto why your here. Sounds good?". Clarity looked relived and mumbled a 'yes'.

Lady Palutena clapped her hands, "Alright! Pit, why don't you show her where she'll be sleeping in for awhile?", she asked me. "Right away, Lady Palutena", I responded.

Clarity's P.O.V.

Pit starts taking me through hallways, showing me my new room. "Pit, that goddess was really nice..", I stammered. Pit smiled, "Of course! She's the Goddess of Light, after all!". He stopped moving and opened a door on the hallways left side. "Here we are, Clarity. This will be your new room until further notice. Do you like it?". Looking around, this room is really neat and tidy. It contains a comfortably looking bed, a huge dresser, a desk with some books stacked neatly, and a large mirror sticked to the wall. "This room looks so relaxing.."

Pit coughed, "I'll let you get some rest, I know you had a long day, hehe! I'm three doors further on the other side of the hallway if you need anything, okay?", he smiled, "Sweet dreams, Clarity!", and he closed the door.

I take a couple steps in the room, looking in the mirror. "I can't wear this to bed..". I have a brown, flappy skirt with a white tank top tucked in, and black flats. Undressing, I look through the dresser and see a white night gown, lacy yet soft. When I saw myself in the mirror after putting it on, I got flustered after seeing that the gown was shorter than it looked, it only when past my behind by a couple inches! "I'd.. Better not let anybody see me in this.."

After I got into bed and some time passes by... Fuck.. I can't sleep. Tossing and turning over and over again, I'm tired of it. Link is on my mind, it's only natural that I'm worried about him right now and wondering what he's doing. But, I'm more concerned about what I'm being protected from specifically. I grabbed the pillow, holding it close to me. Being near someone usually puts my worries at ease and helps me sleep easier..

Damn it all, this pillow is no comparison. Who else besides Link can I..?

...?!

 ** _NO WAY!_**

Why was Pit the first person I thought of?! He'd never be okay with me cu... Cu... C-Cuddling with him at night! We just met! He'd think of me as a total...!

But, I won't be able to sleep! Damnit, what to do.. I can't sleep like this.. But, I don't want give an odd first impression to Pit..

I guess I have no choice... Fuck...

My face turns red while opening the door and slowly making my way to Pit's bedroom.

 _Three doors further... On the right side of the hallway... Here it is..._

My hand keeps hesitating to knock on his door, my heart is pounding and I'm pretty sure I'm getting a fever. I pull my hair in frustration, whispering to myself, "Why am I making this harder than it has to be?!".

"Mmmm... Is someone there..?"

...!

 ** _*Creeeeeek*_**

Pit opens the door, he's only in his black shorts that he wears under his tunic. Though it is dark, the moons light makes its way through the windows on the ceiling. Pit is a bit muscular, the moons rays shows some of the definition of his abs and arm muscle. I shut my eyes tight.

"Clarity... *yawn*.. Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

 _His sleepy voice..._

"U-Um... Your not gonna want to hear this... But..", I can't even talk to him, "I have worries going through my head, and.. I can't sleep well.. So.. I-Is it okay if.. I... If I... Uh...", my voice gets higher by each word. I can't seem to ask him, I'm too embarrassed!

"Are you saying that you need a sleeping buddy tonight to get rid of those worries?", he asks so plainly. He makes it sound so easy!

"It'sokayifyoudon'twanttoIunderstandI'msosorryforaskingsuchathingIjustwasn'tthinkingstr-"

"Clarity, calm down.. *yawn*... I don't mind helping you out, honestly".

Pit's P.O.V.

Even when I'm half asleep, Clarity still finds a way to make me feel wide awake. Which is really strange, but I'm still happy to help her, even at this time. I close my eyes, feeling relaxed, when I felt another body getting closer to me.

"Clarity..?! What..", my face turns red, seeing her laying next to me.

 _She's so close.._

 _We're on the same bed.._

 _Just the two of us.._

"Sorry.. Is it too bothersome? I know it's really strange to ask you this..", she says in a shy way.

 _She's so adorable.._

"N-No! It's not bothersome! I just... I'm not used to sharing a bed or being this close to someone, is all... But, I don't mind, it's nice! It's nice to know there's someone next to you to keep you company!". She smiles, her long eyelashes complimenting her light brown eyes. I can't stop staring..

"Hey, Pit"

"Yes?"

"What was your childhood like? How did you grow up?"

I turn to my side, facing Clarity. Our faces are not too close, but not too far either. It's a perfect distance to just admire her or to just talk to her. Everything seems so settle.

"Well, I stood out, but not in a good way. Every other angel I knew growing up, had blonde hair and hazel eyes. I was the only angel who had brown hair and blue eyes. And to make matters worse, I couldn't fly. So, I was picked last for every activity, or I wasn't picked at all..."

Clarity keeps her eyes locked onto mine as I tell her my past. My heart can't control itself..

"Well, you proved them wrong. You're an official messenger of the Gods and you can fly! That's something to be proud of"

"Actually, Clarity.. That's something I haven't accomplished yet.. I can't fly yet.. The only way I can fly is if the Gods grant me the power of flight, and that usually lasts for about five minutes.. And not only that, they control where I go.. So, not exactly flying on my own yet.. But.."

Clarity puts her hand on my cheek, "Pit, your an angel that has the highest authority and has your goddess's trust. And yet you can't fly?..."

"Yeah, I know.. You don't need to rub it in-"

"Don't you know how amazing that is?"

My eyes widened slightly, hearing those words leaving her soft looking lips.

"Pit, there you are doing the goddess's task and having her utmost trust in them.. You being the only angel I've seen with that crown on your head.. And you don't fly? That's impressive! You achieved all these things without even flapping your wings! Pit, that's amazing, and I'm proud of you! Those angels that looked down on you for not being able to fly and for hardly choosing you to be involved.. Excuse my language.. You sure as hell proved them wrong!", Clarity boasted with a smile, stroking my cheek.

Just like when the sun rays was surrounding Clarity when I first met her, the moons light was in harmony with her beauty. I don't think I've been told that, not even by Lady Palutena. And if she has told me, I never reacted this way.. I feel like I can do anything, like I've just received the greatest prize in life..

Clarity..

"Well Pit, we should get some rest. I'm sorry for keeping you awake..", she says, slowly closing her eyes.

 _She looks so warm and cozy.._

"Hey Clarity.."

"Hmm?", she opens her eyes again.

"Can we do this again.. Maybe.. Every other night?"

"Really..?"

"Yeah.. Unless it's too much to ask"

"No, not at all.. Just.. Why?"

"I like having someone here that I can talk to openly... I.. I like having you here.."

"..."

".. Did that come off wrong?"

Clarity starts laughing.

"What's so funny..? Hey.. Cmon, don't laugh at me!", I pouted

.

"You sound like a lonely child who just made his first friend!", she teases me.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you making fun of me?!", I blushed and pouted more.

"Not at all.. I can understand that feeling though"

"Oh?"

"Link was the only friend I made. And because of it, I never needed anyone else. But, even he wouldn't act so childish!", she giggled.

For some reason, it's as though my happiness reduced when she mentioned Link. I wasn't being as playful as I was seconds ago..

"So.. Am I a child now?", I asked bluntly.

"Haha, don't take it the wrong way, Pit. I like your childish side! I think it's ado-..", she hesitated to finish.

"You think it's what?"

"Mm.. Nothing..", she looks away, averting my eyes.

"Aw what? You can't do that to me! Cmon, finish! I wanna know!", I complained.

"... I think it's adorable.."

My heart pounds faster the second she finished her sentence.

I smile, "Since you're being honest.. I think you're adorable too, Clarity.."

She looks surprised as to what I said, but giggles and mumbles 'you dummy'.

We both exchanged our 'goodnights', but little does she know that I've been awake. What seems like hours, I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, Clarity was sleeping soundly.

I can't help but to play with her silly hair and to caress her soft cheek. All I see in front of me is perfection, and I was cherishing every second of it. I scooted closer to her, slowly wrapping my arms around her. Her body was soft and comfortable, almost like a stuffed animal- and I love it. I take a mini deep breath, nuzzling my head against hers, closing my eyes.

"Clarity.. I don't know these feelings I get when I'm around you.. And I don't know why I get a little sad when you mention Link.. But, what I do know, is that you are now important to me.. In less than 24 hours, you got me feeling things I've never felt before.. These feelings aren't anything bad, so I know that I can be comfortable around you like I am now.."

I started drifting away.

"I hope that I can soon find out what these feelings are and what I'm supposed to do about it.."

"And if you are feeling the same way, then we can find out.."

"..together.."


	7. Chapter 7: Settling In?

**_Settling In... Sort Of_**

Palutena's P.O.V.

Gods and Goddesses never sleep, we never have the need to. Of course, since we are divine, it's our job to keep the balance of humanity and civilization. I spend all night looking and blocking criminals, just simply putting them into their place, or at times I would see if the God of Death or Medusa or any other of his minions were on the loose again. However, Hades is still sealed in the volcano that hasn't erupted since the cavemen times. Planting a charm on him was easy enough.

Once the sun rises out of its glorious horizon, I walk humming a tune. I don't mind waking up Pit every morning and preparing breakfast for him!

Clarity's P.O.V.

The sun shines through the window and shining on my eyes, alerting me to wake up. I'm really close to Pit's chest, and his arms are around me.

 _He's really warm.. And he's sound asleep.. Hehe.. How adorable.._

I slowly stood up, stretching my arms and upper back, then making my way across the floor. Pit's room is similar to mines, so I saw my reflection in the mirror he had-

What am I wearing...?

 _"I'd.. Better not let anybody see me in this.."_

Holy shit.. Did Pit see me in this when I came into his room?! It's not possible, it was too dark..

How could I have been so bold to walk into a mans room wearing this?! Wait.. I just remembered..

 _..he's only in his black shorts that he wears under his tunic.._

My face turns unbelievably red and I can see myself in the mirror, freaking out! He and I weren't wearing as much clothes and we slept together?! And how could I have woken up next to Pit and got off of bed casually?! What the hell is wrong with me?!

Why were his arms around me? Looking at myself in the mirror, my gown is wrinkly. One assumption came to another, as my eyes widened, my legs gave in and fell to the ground, my hands covering my mouth.

It's not possible.. We couldn't have been affectionate with one another.. There's no way we... We couldn't have...

K...k...

...

Palutena's P.O.V.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

That scream terrified me and it was ahead of my direction! What on earth was that?

Could it be Clarity..? I need to go to her room, first!

Pit's P.O.V.

I nearly fell off the bed! Talk about an alarm..

Clarity is on the floor, backing her way to the corner. She's super red and breathing heavily.

"What happened?! Are you al-"

"AAAAAHHH! DON'T GET NEAR ME!"

She left me confused, but I looked at her body, she's wearing a...

"...?! C-Clarity, were you always wearing that?", I blushed and looked away.

"Nevermind me! Do you always sleep with just those shorts on?!"

My throat was stuck on words and my face felt intense heat, I feel so embarrassed I want to disappear! How could I've acted so casually to Clarity while being in my shorts and while she's in...

 ***knock, knock***

We both gasped and covered our mouths.

 _What if it's Lady Palutena..?!_

"Hey Pit-stain! What the hell is wrong with you, screaming like a little bitch and waking me up?!"

 _Whew.. It's just Pittoo._

He knocks furiously, "Open this damn door and answer me!"

Clarity goes over to the big wardrobe, opens the double doors and hid herself in the pile of clothes and closes the door. And the second she did, Pittoo managed to unlock the door.

"Don't ignore me, you-"

I covered his mouth, "SHHH!". He struggles to pull my hand away from his mouth while I close the door and lock it again.

"Gah! Don't touch me like that again!", Pittoo yells, throwing my arm away.

"Okay, I'm sorry! But I need your help! Did you see Lady Palutena walking over here?"

Pittoo crosses his arms, "Why? Does the angel have hidden horns?"

"No! I-It's not like I'm hiding anything from her!"

 _I'm such a terrible liar.._

"Pinocchio isn't only trying to lie, but the little puppet is hiding something from his master. Two things he can't avoid", he smirks and chuckles.

"Pittoo, please do me this one solid and make sure she doesn't come into this room!"

"Not a chance", he turns around and reaches for the door.

I get down on my knees, "Cmon, don't make me beg!... _**Please**_ help me!"

Pittoo looks down at me, when..

 ***knock, knock***

"Pit, are you there? I need to talk to you about the scream I heard not too long ago!"

 _That's Lady Palutena's voice.._

Palutena's P.O.V

"Pit, I went to Clarity's room and she wasn't there! Do you know where she's at?"

"I-I'm sure she just went to explore Skyworld!", Pit finally responded.

"But it doesn't explain that scream! I really think we should go look for her! What if she's in trouble?!"

I keep knocking on his door, hoping he would come out.

"Don't die on me yet, grandma. Your puppet will be there for another one your daily chores and doings. Now, Why don't you be a good little goddess and-"

Suddenly I heard a punch or two. Why is Pittoo there? He wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, so why is he in the same room as him?

" ***sigh***... Pit, please come outside of the dorm and meet me outside, please!". And with that, I make my way outside.

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

Fucking Pit is on top of me, trying to throw some swings at me for being so blunt. "Get off of me!", I bring my leg in front and extended it, kicking his stomach and pushing him off.

"Don't insult ***cough *cough***.. Lady Palutena!", he struggles to say, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah", dusting myself off, "Back to things that matter, who is this Clarity chick?"

He looked surprised as soon as I said that and ran to his wardrobe, and stood in front of it, defensively.

"U-Uh.. Okay.. Don't take this the wrong way, okay? Promise me!", his face gets redder by each word he says.

I roll my eyes, "It won't effect me in any way, so quite wasting my time".

Pit takes a deep breath and slowly opens the double doors. My eyes widened to see a girl- a human girl. Her hair, as well as her white night gown, was messy and out of place. She covered herself with Pit's white tunics and other things she could find. I then look back at him, seeing him in his usual sleeping wear...

Then I put two and two together...

"Did you two.. Sleep together?"

The girl and Pit started squealing in embarrassment. "N-No! We didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't even realize we were like... This, until we both woke up and.. Look, this is a misunderstanding! We didn't do anything, we just fell asleep on my bed, that's it!", he explained while being overly flustered and dramatic. He was running out of breath and took a while to regain it back.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's what I meant."

Pit stared at me and stood up straight, "Oh.. I-I knew that! I was just.. M-Messing around with you!".

 _That's a load of shit..._

Clarity's P.O.V.

I went to change into a white dress that has opening sides, and on my chest area, a little opening with something like shoe laces tying the open crease and bring those two together. At least it doesn't show much, and this dress reaches all the way to my feet..

Palutena gave me a really short black short to wear underneath. That means I can run about freely. Yay..

Pit, Palutena, the dark angel and I are all sitting outside of Skyworld. It's a picnic of some sorts near a waterfall and some of the most beautiful different color trees I've ever seen. The river looks so clean and sparkly, it even looks clean enough to drink! This is such an amazing scenery..

Lady Palutena spoke up, "So let me get this straight- you woke up and screamed, because you thought you saw a spider and ran to a random bathroom somewhere and Skyworld and came back right after I left..?"

Because I over heard that Pit wasn't the best liar, I had to try and make up a believable story. But I don't think I've made any progress trying to convince her..

She shakes her head, "Anyways, there's something I need to discuss to both you and Pit", He and I turned our attention to her, "Pit, you and I need to do a little scouting around to see if there's any suspicious activities. Clarity, I'm gonna have you be with Viridi for the time being, along with Dark Pit, okay?".

"Forgive me for asking, but.. Who's Viridi?"

The dark angel started moving his arms and legs lower and laid down upon the green grass. He crossed his hands and placed them behind his head and crossed his feet. "That brat is the Goddess of Nature. And I'm her officer".

Palutena rolled her eyes, "She's not a brat, Pittoo. Anyways, I can introduce you to Viridi and once everything's settled, Pit and I will head off"

I nod, "Okay, I understand"

I look over to Pit, who looked at the dark angel and said to him, "Pittoo, make sure Clarity doesn't leave your sight, okay?"

I blush.. while... Uh, Pittoo glare at him. "I don't think so, Pit-stain! Do I look like a babysitter to you?!"

While those two keep trying to bite each other's head off, Palutena sigh, along with a small giggle afterwards.

"Alright, you ready to go, Clarity?"


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visit

**_Unexpected Visit_**

Clarity's P.O.V.

Pittoo held me the way Pit did the first time he took me to Skyworld, and we were going to the Fortress of Nature.

"Hey, Pittoo?"

"Do you want to live?", he asked seriously.

A small chill traveled through my spine, "Y-Yes...", I stuttered.

"Then you better not call me 'Pittoo' ever again. Have some respect and call me 'Dark Pit'. Understand?"

I nodded quickly and gulped, "Sorry, Dark Pit. But, um.. Do you use the power of flight from the gods?"

He flicked his tongue, making that tch sound. "No, I don't depend on any of them for anything"

 _Jeez, didn't realize he's so independent, he's defensive about it.._

Before I realized, we were surrounded by tree branches and the whole scenery was pink, green, red.. All different colored leaves and plants. I was in awe, take back at how beautiful nature can be. He set me down, but I couldn't stop staring at my surrounding.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

My eyes blink to the direction of that voice, and in front of me was a girl with long, blonde hair. Her whole attire just screams 'nature'.

She places her hand on her chest, proudly, "I'm Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, protecter of all living things!", she broadcasts to the world.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "You don't need to be that annoying".

She glared at him, "It's not every day we get someone new, especially a human girl!", she looks at me and smiles, "but, you're no ordinary human! From what I've heard, you're a lot like your mother-"

"Wait, this is the Humanity's Clarity girl we all had a meeting about?!", Dark Pit says, shocked.

Viridi does a face palm, "You dummy! Who else did you think this was?! We don't just talk about any human, you know!"

Dark Pit crosses his arms, "I forgot, you don't need to exaggerate, drama queen".

She turns her head from him, "Whatever!... Anyways Clarity, I was meaning to talk to you about Hyrule".

"Ah.. What about it?"

"Hyrule is my favorite town of humans. And do you know why?"

"Um..."

"Because they're all resourceful! They don't waste anything, they find and create tools out of nature, hunt animals for food, and only for food.. And I've never seen so many humans care and have a close bond with animals like horses, pigs, owls, and whatever else! I admire that place so much! And not to mention, they have a legendary hero!", she puts her hands on her cheeks.

"He has such chiseled features.."

My eyebrow started to twitch..

"Ah, his cheekbones can seriously cut glass!"

 _Calm down.. It's just some compliments.. I shouldn't be upset if she's just being nice.._

Dark Pit coughed, "Earth to Viridi!"

The goddess is nature laughed, "Oh, I'm only kidding!". Hearing that makes me feel a little relieved.

She places her hands on her hips, "The goddess of nature would never be interested in some harmless monkey!".

 _My eyebrow twitched again. How is it that I was mad when she complimented him, but became angry when she insulted him?!_

Dark Pit thumped Viridi's forehead, "All annoyance aside, you and I are going to visit Hyrule. My job as an officer, is to seek those who harm nature, and bring them to Viridi for a reality check"

I look at around, "Wait.. Do you mean, you and I?"

He rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Who else do you think I'm looking at?"

"Is it okay if I just stay here with Viridi?"

Viridi shakes her head, "Sorry, I'm far too busy to keep having a constant eye on you. I have to look into other towns as well. And because you lived in Hyrule, you can show Dark Pit around and make sure he doesn't get lost", she explained.

Link's P.O.V.

It's only been a day, and my head is pounding due to my heavy worry for Clarity. Even Zelda sees how anxious I am to see her again..

 ** _(Earlier..)_**

 _"Link, have you eaten?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I know you don't talk often, but you still need to give me some sort of answer.."_

 _I shrugged my shoulders._

 _"Link.. Do you feel that withdrawal from Clarity's presence?"_

 _I blushed, but it faded quickly. I can't lie, I miss her, and I can't help but think of the possibilities that could happen to her. She could get hurt, she could be in pain, she could be tricked by someone else, she could be..._

 _It makes my stomach twist by the thought of Pit and Clarity together. As long as she's okay and she comes back as he promised..._

 _"Link... She's going to be fine, okay?"_

 _I look up at Zelda, she gives me a warm smile. It gave me some hope, and I return the smile, along with a nod._

 ** _(Present..)_**

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

Clarity was giving me directions to Hyrule, but I got a little confused when she pointed at some forest.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just what it looks like, it's a forest. Well, the 'Lost Forest' to be exact"

"And why are we going there when we could go to the entrance of Hyrule?"

"Because! I know my way to get through the forest to Hyrule! And.. Uh..", Clarity's expression turns worrisome.

My eyebrow raised, but I pushed my curiosity aside. Her personal life isn't necessary for me to know. I decided to do it her way and we landed in the Lost Forest.

I set her down, "Alright, lead the way". I used an enchanted robe that Viridi gave me to hide my wings. Apparently, Pit had to use this as well. Probably to get the girl in the first place.

After a while of walking, Clarity stops in front of a fallen tree with burnt wood barks. The tree next to it had the name 'Mommy' carved into it. I turn around, facing her back view.

"Hey, could this be.."

".. Where my mother had her last moments.. Where I couldn't save her.. Where that monster took her life..", her fists curled.

"What monster?"

She took a deep breath, "there was something with wings flying above my mother and I. He shot some kind of explosive arrow to that fallen tree, and it fell on top of my mother.. I only have a fade memory of what he looked like.."

I took a couple steps towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm gonna go see the princess and do Viridi's business there. In the meantime.. Just don't kill yourself in any way. And make sure no one sees you here"

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"Didn't you say you didn't want to go to the entrance? It leaves me with the assumption that you don't want to be seen, right?"

"... I.."

"Exactly. Stay here, hide yourself, and wait here until I come back. If anything goes wrong, tell me or Viridi through the Lauren Crown. Got it?"

She nods her head and looks back at the fallen tree. I took one last glance at her, and walked toward the opening of the forest.

Link's P.O.V.

Zelda has been easing my worries, so that's why I decided to be her body guard until Clarity comes back. Patrolling Hyrule is nice, but I don't want to have the chance of being alone again. Otherwise, I'll go back to overthinking things. Besides, Zelda being the princess, needs to be protected by all means. Because I've saved her before, I have a higher chance of never letting her getting captured again now that I'm much more experienced.

A guard from the entrance of the temple came before us. "Your highness, someone here claims to discuss with you about criminal activity. He also mentioned he works for 'Viridi', a guardian for-"

Zelda clapped her hands, "Oh! Yes, let him in!". He stood up and looked back, "You have been granted access".

 _Wait... Isn't that..?!_

A dark angel that resembles Pit in some- no, every way, comes before me and Zelda. "I'm here on behalf of Viridi, protector of nature"

Zelda responds to him, "That's right, the goddess of nature! Well, come follow me and we can discuss this over-"

The angel raises his hand as a way to politely interrupt Zelda, "With all due respect princess, you can imagine that I have other places and other duties to attend to. All I need are the records of men and women who violated the laws of nature and who need to be reminded of how to follow them and why"

My eyebrow twitches. Why is Pit acting like that? And since when did he switch Goddesses? Not to mention the attire?

Zelda nods and says, "I understand. I'll go get the records and come back here as quickly as possible". He then bows, "I appreciate your efforts, princess"

Zelda leaves, leaving me and 'Pit' alone.

I walk towards him, grabbing his dark scarf and bringing him closer to me. He punches my stomach, causing me to lose my grip and letting him loose. He takes a couple steps back before saying, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I stood up, taking out my Master Sword from behind and getting in my fighting position. The dark angel adjusts his scarf, "Your 'legendary sword' doesn't scare me, hero. And why the sudden outburst? This is my first time meeting you, talk about first impressions".

 _Why is he lying?!_

Zelda comes running to the dark angel with a small pile of files. "This is all we have". He bows, "Thank you, this is all I need. Until then", he bows one more time and walks away. All I could do is glare at him in disgust.

I look at Zelda and bow apologetically, running after him. She was calling my name in the distance.

 _I'm sorry, Zelda. But something seems off._

He goes into the Lost Forest and stops walking. He scoffs while I hide behind a tree. He then crosses his arms, "Wait until I tell everyone back home that the hero was stalking me"

I made myself visible to him and he turns around. He faces me and narrows his eye brows at me. "I know you're not a man of words, so I'll do the talking for the both of us"

He takes slowly takes a step towards me, one by one while say this, "I'm not someone to be suspicious of. I'm not stupid to walk through a crowd of people and to go before the princess if I was some sort of criminal. And if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I will end you..! I don't care who you are or where you come from- **nobody fucks with me.** Got it, hero?"

I can only gulp. I wasn't scared, but I was surprised. I can't see this being Pit. This has to be somebody else. But he looks so identical.. Who is this?

The dark angel pushes me to the ground, then his golden crown started to glow. He places two fingers on his temple and mumbles, "talk to me".

I look at him confused. "I got the records from the princess... Yeah... Clarity..?". My ear twitched as he mentioned her name and I stood up. "Clarity didn't want to be seen, she's at her mothers memorial place of where she died"

 _Clarity is here...?!_

The dark angel continued talking, "Relax, she isn't that stupid to put herself in danger... Is she...?"

While he was saying that, I quickly ran to that spot, my heart racing in excitement to see her again. I heard him saying 'Hey, wait!', but I didn't care- I need to see her again.

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

 _Damnit! I should've grabbed him before he took off!_

I follow him and got lost when he made a sudden turn.

 _Fuck!_

I put my fingers against my temple again, "Viridi, I don't know where that hero went! But he knows where that spot is, and Clarity doesn't want to be seen. Can you help me track him down?!". She started yelling, "You little good-for-nothing! I told you not to let her out of your sight!". I sigh, "Can we skip the lecture?!".

"Fine, but your gonna pay for this!"

She led me directions one by one and by the time I found the spot, I saw the hero panicking, looking around.

I gasped.. "Clarity.."

I ran to him, grabbing his white collar, "If you did anything to Clarity, I swear I'm gonna-". He pushes me off and drops to his knees, extending his leg and swept my feet off the ground, causing me to fall.

"You little bitch!", I pinned his arm and punched him repeatedly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms came and separated me and Link from each other. "Break it up!". I look up to see Viridi.

"Viridi, what are you doing here?"

Viridi helps me up and then helps up the hero, "Dark Pit, we have trouble"

I dust myself off, "What trouble?"

"I don't know where she's at.. The Lauren Crown tracking device tells me she's at this exact spot, but she's clearly not here.."

Link and I stare at Viridi in disbelief. "That's bullshit! Clarity has to be here! I mean, where else could sh-"

Link notices something behind the carved tree. When he bends down to pick it up, me and Viridi felt chills down our spines..

".. Her Lauren crown.."

Virdi whispered out, "No way.."


	9. Ch 9: Right Is Wrong, Wrong Is Right

_**Whats Right Is Wrong And Wrong Is Right**_

Third Person's P.O.V.

 **(Earlier..)**

 _While Clarity was remembering her last moments with her mother, she felt a pair of arms bring her close to a warm body. She looks down at the arms, they resemble a woman's arms. What shocked Clarity was that it mostly resembled her own mothers arms._

 _Clarity slowly turns around and doesn't believe what she's seeing._

 _"Clarity.. I've missed you so. How's my darling daughter doing?"_

 _Clarity was on the verge of tears, she felt as if electrical currents were entering her body. In front of her was her mother- or was it?_

 _Clarity jumped to her, somehow forgetting the fact that her mother had died when she was a young girl. But she pushed it aside, she was overwhelmed at the sight of her mother, wether it was her or not._

 _The woman returned the hug, but things felt a little twisted when she tightens her embrace around Clarity. The woman chuckled, tightening and basically hurting Clarity._

 _"I.. I can't bre..", clarity struggled to say._

 _The figure changed from Clarity's beloved mother, to a man. A man, that Clarity recognizes. Her eyes widened in shock._

 _"L-...Lin..k.."_

 _The shadowy man looked identical to Link, he of course just has a darker appearance and an opposite personality. He moves one hand and rises it up to her nerves at the sides of her neck. He pinches it slowly adding pressure. She slowly feels herself fainting._

 _The man chuckled, "Sorry to trick you like this, doll face"_

 _Once she was out, he hoist her up on his shoulder and walked ahead. When he threw her over his shoulder, Clarity's Lauren crown fell and rolled until it hit behind the carved tree._

Clarity's P.O.V.

 _Mother..._

 _Link..._

 _..?_

My heads pounding so badly and I feel sore at the bottom of my neck. I tried to move, but look down and saw that my body is held down by chains. I was tied to a surprisingly comfy arm chair. The chains covered my neck all the way to my ankles.

"I didn't want to make all things uncomfortable for you. I figure why not be a little considerate?", a deep voice echoed.

I struggle to move, while saying, "Who's there?... Where am I?!"

Two figures came walking towards me, one that looked like Link, the other I can hardly recognized. However, his appearance was unusual. His hair was a dark red and green color, his arms and legs have a red streak going down, and he has claws at his finger tips and toes.

 _Could he be a demon of sorts?_

Dark Link look a like winked at me with a disgusting smile, "We meet again!"

The demon man rolled his eyes, "You'll have time to flirt after I talk with her"

Even though I'm restricted because of these chains, my body still had the ability to shake in fear. "W-What do you want?". The strangle demon chucked and did casual face palm, "For a mere human to possess such power that technology can't copy, you sure are slow"

Dark Link walked and stood next to me, placing his hand on the top of my head, twirling a small section of my hair with his index finger. I shivered in fear while that demon sits in front of me in a criss-cross position. He merely smirks, "I must say, I can never feel the pain of losing someone important to me, you have my sympathy!", he says in a sarcastic tone. He then changes to a serious expression, the atmosphere getting colder-

"But tell me, how can you make amends with the murderer?"

"M... Murderer..?", my body was too stiff to speak.

He narrows his eyes down, "You don't have the slightest clue who killed your mother?"

I stayed silent. I don't know who, but.. I can't even process this.

The demon stood up in front of me, "Darkie, let's give her a refresher from her past". Dark Link held my head still roughly, "Brace yourself, doll face".

I felt claws gently holding my cheeks, another pair of claws held my head all the way back, making me face the ceiling of the opening of a volcano. Then, my vision change.. I was seeing it all again..

I look over to see my mother, she was looking up and I directed my attention upwards, it was that thing with wings..

Somehow, the demon was talking over it all, "Let me show you who's responsible"

He zoomed my vision, centering the the thing with wings.

 _N-No... He's lying... H..._

 _Pi... Pit...?!_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Hades P.O.V.

 _We broke her.._

I smirk to my success, but I didn't stop showing her. This girl must be shown all the hell and feel the most utter betrayal, enough to help me gain revenge on Pitty Pat and Pretty Palutena.. Yes..

"Hey, how long do you want to keep doing this", Darkie asked. I merely throw her head back a little farther, "She needs to burst into tears. Soon enough, she'll already have gone through the stages of betrayal, and we'll stop when she gets anger, full of vengeance", I explained.

Clarity's P.O.V.

 **"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"** , I scream at the top of my lungs.

It keeps playing over and over again, zooming in and focusing on the fact that Pit was the one who shot that arrow and killed my mother. So many emotions are passing through me, my body is shaking from the tension. Tears kept pouring down from my eyes like a waterfall, my voice keeps cracking..

Then, something silenced me. I felt like my body and heart was put at reset. Tears stopped falling, my body was like a statue, and nothing escaped from my lips. The demon and Dark Link looked at me with suspense.

There was a violent vibration rising up in my body, an intense anger and my soul seeking vengeance. My eyebrows furrowed down, I slight grind my teeth together. I started moving around roughly, created space between my body and the chains holding me back.

 _He lied to me... That bastard...!_

 **"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL CUT YOUR DAMN WINGS OFF!"** , I shouted, tears streaming down from my cheeks. The demon and Dark Link had a face of satisfaction, they kept looking at me, laughing in success.

The demon took the chains off me, as I tried to make a run for it.

Dark Link caught me, "Easy there, doll face! We're not finished with you yet!", he proclaims.

The demon came walking to me, "Now that we helped you with the truth, it's only fair that you help us"

"Not a chance!"

"You want to hurt Pit, don't you?"

His words left me silent.

He smirks, "You probably have seen this already, but Palutena plays the mother role in Pitty Pat's life. Speaking of the goddess, she locked me in this volcano since our last intervention", he mumbles away.

I crossed my arms, "So you want me to seek vengeance for you?"

"Don't say it like that, Clarity. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone! By hurting and imprisoning Palutena, it'll break Pitty Pat's heart, leaving him weak and vulnerable. I also recall that he cannot fly without her either.."

He walks around me in circles, slowly. "All you have to do, is use that special analyzation power of yours.. To record the weak spots of both Pitty Pat and Pretty Palutena.."

Dark Link spoke up, "You can report back to me in the Lost Forest, the same spot where I took you. Another thing you have to do, is separate that annoying angel and his precious goddess far away from each other as possible. That way, Hades and I can make our move on her".

I looked at the demon, "Hades..?"

He then bowed before me, "Yes, my dear. I am Hades, the supreme ruler of the Underworld- at your service"

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

Viridi and I are pacing about in the spot where Clarity went missing. Where the hell could she be? I told her to wait for me until I came back! If something happened, she could've spoken to me for a second.

I stopped pacing and walk towards the elf boy who's leaning against a tree, the Lauren crown in his hands. "Hey, hero! We can take things from here, we don't need another human to look after". He faced me, his eyes glaring at me. I spoke once more, "What? Round two?", I crack my knuckles, "I've been waiting"

Viridi pulled me away by grabbing onto my arms, "Will you behave yourself, Pittoo?! I swear, human or not, I still have to babysit you! It's like you're some rebellious teenager!", she says in an annoying tone. Link scoffs at me, and just as I was about to go at him again, we all turned heard footsteps coming from behind the fallen tree.

My eyes widened, "It's you.."

Viridi let my arms loose, "Clarity..! Where have you been?!"

The hero practically threw his arms around her, and Clarity returned the embrace. Once he released her, I grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards me, "If you think I'm happy to see you, then bitch you got me fucked up! Where did you disappear to?!", I scolded her.

I look into her eyes, and something seems.. Off. She usually has an innocent, apologetic, timid, thick-headed and just.. A somewhat cheery, polite expression. More like an aura, however, she's more serious like she's angry at something. Looking into Clarity's eyes, there's no light reflecting her eyes, it's almost like she's soulless. I feel some kind of negativity around me when she's here, like I shouldn't be near her.

Clarity looks directly at me, then shows a weak smile, "I'm sorry, Dark Pit. I went out for a walk to calm myself down. You see, I was overwhelmed by the memory of my mother's last moments. I took off the Lauren crown because I didn't want anyone reading my thoughts. I hope you can forgive me". I raise my eyebrow at her, "... Are you fucking joking?". Viridi slaps the back of my head, "Pittoo! Don't say that to her! She was just trying to calm her emotions!"

"You actually believe this crap? The emotional walk, I can understand. But who the fuck leaves their only way of contacting others, behind?! You could've carried it with you, not fucking leaving it there!"

Viridi rolled her eyes and turned to Clarity, "What he's trying to say is, you shouldn't leave it behind next time. We were all worried and panicking that something happened to you. And not only that, that Lauren crown has a tracking device! So, even when we can't find you, we can just locate you, easy"

Clarity nods her head, "I understand. I'm sorry"

 _She's talking like a robot.._

Link's P.O.V.

 _Something isn't right here.._

 _Clarity is more hyper than this. And she never just 'runs off' somewhere else. She knows better than to wander about without someone's way of knowing._

As I tried to approach her once more, the dark angel grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He then places his hands around her waist, narrows down at me, and flapped his wings. The goddess disappeared, and the angel has flown up.

 _She slipped through me again.. I didn't even have the chance to speak to her.._

 _Still.. What was that aura all about..?_

Clarity's P.O.V.

Flying threw the skies with Dark Pit, the agreement I had with Hades and Dark Link still runs through my mind.

 **(Earlier)**

 _"Ask them questions, get them sensitive enough to trust you completely!", he said._

 _Dark Link spoke up, "Find their breaking point, and come meet me at the Lost Forest, your mother's resting place. Wether it's a physical or mental weakness, we need to try everything we can"_

 _"Also make sure that when your separating Pitty Pat, try to have him be unarmed"_

 _"Perhaps at night, when the goddess sleeping, and that angel of hers will be too tired to react to danger"_

 _Both of their voices combined, "Do this, and we'll give you the world along with us"_

 **(Present)**

 _..._

 _I feel like I shouldn't be doing this.. Regardless of the fact that Pit killed my mother, he's still nice to me.._

 _Or.. Is that some sort of deceive act..?_

 _If that's that case, then why did he take me to his home in the sky's?_

I shake my head, trying to ignore those second thoughts. Wether I like it or not, I've decided.

 _Pit.. Palutena.._

 _I'll show you how powerful my mother was.._


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Investigation

**_Operation Investigation_**

Clarity's P.O.V.

Once again, I cannot sleep properly. Maybe because my environment is different? Or is it like last time, where I can't sleep when I'm lonely?

 _Wait.. Last time.._

 _I was with Pit.. And he said.._

 _"Can we do this again.. Maybe.. Every other night?"_

He already opened up to me about his bullying and how he can't fly without Palutena's help. Maybe there's more information that could be useful.. Alright, I'm giving it a try.

Even though I was hesitant, I knocked his bedroom door after waiting to check if the coast was clear. Suddenly, I felt some kind of pain in my chest.

 _I don't want to betray Pit, but..._

My fists curled.

The fact that he was the one who took her life away from me, and then tries to act like it never happened.. That's unforgivable..

Yet..

The door swung open, making me cut off my thoughts. Pit was wearing his black top this time. Meanwhile, I'm wearing a white shirt and some baggy pajama pants.

"Clarity! Ready for another sleepover?", he laughed and smiled at me.

 _I'm not good at lying.. But, maybe he won't take notice of it.._

Pit's P.O.V.

 _Hopefully Clarity isn't too uncomfortable about what happened last time.._

"I want to make this night my new 'First Impression Night'! Last time wasn't a good start, so... Hehe!", I giggled. I let her through the door.

"There's a mini table in your room.. Is that tea and cake?", she asked, pointing at it.

I nodded, "Mhhm, I though we could get to know each other better!".

Clarity smirked, mumbling something.

"Did you say something, Clarity?"

She turned to me surprised and quickly denied.

We both drank lemon tea, and began picking small parts of the slices of strawberry cake on our plates. "I hope you don't mind that it's strawberry, I don't know what flavor you prefer", I said, breaking the small silence. She shook her head.

 _This must be uncomfortable for her.. She's usually talkative and happy.._

I place my fork down, "Clarity, if this is too awkward for you, I don't want to force you to stay here. You can leave if you want to.."

Clarity shook her head, "It's not like that. I've actually been waiting for us to spend some time alone together"

I felt flustered. _She's been waiting all day for us to be together at night?_

I smile like a weirdo, "R-Really? Well.. What do you wanna know? I'm all ears!"

She takes a sip of her tea and sets it back down, "I know this must be an odd question, but.. What is Palutena to you?"

I tilt my head slightly, "Uh.. Can you rephrase the question?"

Clarity does a mini sigh, "How important is she to you?"

"Oh.."

I take a deep breath, looking down at the tea, seeing my own reflection. My memories start playing back, along with my emotions. "Lady Palutena means everything to me, and its not just because she's the goddess that I serve", I then look out on the window, a clear starry night, "She was the one who told me how special I was and that I should ignore the angels who judged me. In fact, she would stick up for me and tell them to leave me alone. Lady Palutena had always been like a mother to me. She looked after for me, cooked for me.. She gave me love and comfort like no other. She always knows how to put me in a good mood all day, every day..", I began to smile, feeling so much appreciation for my precious goddess, "Lady Palutena is pretty important to me"

When I looked back at Clarity, her eyes were filled with tears, like two oceans flooding. Tears quickly ran down her cheeks, but she still looked at me with wide eyes. She was sniffing, she wasn't breaking down. I crawled around the table, making my way next to her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Clarity merely wiped her tears, "Nothing.. It just reminded me of my mother.. That's all"

I scooted close to her, and she loves pled up at me. Our faces are just a short distance away..

 _My heart is racing.. Even though her eyes are still teary.. She beautiful.._

Unknowingly, I put my arms around her, bringing Clarity close to my chest. My face turned red and I would never be this bold, especially to a lady, but.. I can't help myself.

"P-Pit..?", she stutters. My eyes are still locked on hers, I take my hand from her waist, slowly guiding my fingertips to the bottom of her chin. She shivered a bit, but hasn't moved her eyes away from mine.

"Clarity, I can't understand the pain of losing someone that is or that has been a mother to you. Mothers are the ones that are supposed to love you the most in the world. I'm sorry about what you've gone through, but just know that there are people who care about you, who hold you dear to their hearts..", my voice is sounding sleepy, but yet serious. I don't think I've ever talked like this to anyone.

Clarity blinks and says, "You mean.. Like Link?"

 _My chest feels tight, it hurts.. Does she miss him that much..?_

"Not only him, anymore..", I feel myself leaning, "I'm here, now.."

Clarity threw herself on me, causing me to lose balance and land on the floor. It feels like my heart is jumping out of my chest. I can feel Clarity's arms wrapped around me, on top of me even..

 _S-She's on top... Of... M-M...M...e...?!_

Clarity slowly gets up, our faces closer than ever. I can't control the butterflies I have, my heart racing, my cheeks getting red.

 _I just want to.._

"Pit..", she starts to speak, "I... I'm sorry.. But.. Thank you, for including yourself into caring about me.. I'm sorry I got too emotional..", she starts to stand up and offers me a hand.

I grasp her hand, "Don't be! It's good to let those feelings out instead of having it be stacked one after the other!"

 _I sound like a hypocrite.. Why can't I do that?_

 _Am I even sure about my feelings towards her? Is it possible that I..?_

Clarity yawns, "It's getting late.. Why don't we sleep this day off?", she sits on the bed, picking up the blanket. I smile, "Yeah. I'm pretty wiped out, too"

Clarity's P.O.V.

 _Pit is fast asleep.._

I agreed to meeting Dark Link in the Lost Forest. But.. After what happened tonight.. I don't think I can, anymore. He moved me with what he said about mothers, and how Palutena was to him. I can't even think of hurting Pit now, let alone Palutena!

 _What am I going to do? They'll be angry.._

I stood up, making my way out of the room carefully. I look to see if Pit was still asleep, and sure enough, he is. Walking outside of the dorm, I see a figure standing on the grass area.

 _Oh! It's the time where Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit and I went on a picnic!_

I run to the amazing scenery, the full moon's light guiding my trail. I stop behind the figure, catching my breath.

"Looks like someone can't sleep"

The figure turns around, and it's Dark Pit. "What's with you, going out this late at night? Going somewhere?". I gulped.

"N-No.."

Dark Pit leans closer to me, close enough to make me blush.

"You're a terrible liar"

 _Oh no.. Has he suspected anything?!_

He leans back and snaps his fingers, like he figured something out, "I know what your trying to do"

 _Shit... No..!_

"You want to see your precious hero, don't you?"

"Y-Yes!... I want to see him.. But I don't know how to get there..", I said with a relief.

Dark Pit snickers, "I knew something was odd about you, as if you weren't weird enough". I pouted. He turns around, "I can take you to Hyrule and bring you back early in the morning, so that way Palutena or Pit-stain doesnt notice"

"You would do that for me..?". Dark Pit then points to his Lauren crown behind the tall tree and sees that I didn't have mine on. He smirks, "Let's go"

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

Once I dropped her off in front of her home and waved 'bye' to her, I behind some houses and hid in some trees in the forest. Dumb bitch actually thought I was suspecting her to missing that elf boy. I'm not stupid, I know somethings going on. And I'm going to find out.

I hear her mumbling, "I'm sorry, Link", repeatedly. Then, Clarity walks through the forest, while I'm following her.

We stop at her mother's memorial place, but there's someone there. He has a dark appearance, looks a lot like that annoying hero. He turns around, smirking at Clarity.

"I knew you would come, Doll Face~!", he says.

Clarity looks down, "Listen.. Can I back down on this? I don't feel right plotting against Pit and Palutena and everyone else.. I don't want to hurt anyone".

 _What did she agree to?_

The Dark hero grind his teeth together, looking pissed, "What?! How can you act like this now?!", he then starts walking around Clarity in circles, "Have you forgotten what we showed you? Pit was the one who killed your mother, your only pride and joy- and yet you don't want to hurt him?!"

Clarity covers her ears, "Pit told me whole heartedly how much Palutena means to him and how much she's done for him! It would be the worst crime ever to hurt either of them or to take one away from the other-", the dark hero grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her ears, "He was the one who took your mother away from you! Not only hurt her, but killed her! She's fucking dead, never coming back! Hasn't he already committed the worst crime?!"

 _When did this happen..?!_

Clarity starts crying, "I know! But I can't bring myself doing the same to him!". The dark hero sigh, "Doll Face, this is reality. You were just a helpless little girl when the war broke out in your village. Wasn't that goddess supposed to protect you from those dark creatures? Well, it didn't seem that way when she ordered her angels to attack the humans as well. Got anything to say about that?".

 _This was must've been when the Chaos Kin controlled Palutena, and Pit-stain was a ring for three years.._

Clarity grew silent..

The shadow figure made a 'tch' sound, "We don't have time for this". He then put heavy pressure on her neck, causing her to lose conscious. I gasped, seeing that the shadowy figure quickly disappeared.

 _Shit..._

I tried calling out to the others, but I forgot that I left my Lauren crown behind.. Fuck!

 _Who can I go to at this time?!_

Links P.O.V.

I woke up to someone banging on the front door. Who can be here at this time, knocking in such a rude matter?

I grab my sword and shield for safety reasons, and quickly opened the door prepared for defense; I was surprised to see the dark angel again.

He looks at me with a serious expression, "There's no time to explain, we got to move **now**!"


	11. Chapter 11: And So It Begins

**_And So It Begins_**

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

I got the hero to come along with me, despite of me not explaining anything.

"She was taken by someone that looked like you, but just like a darker clone! Do you know him?", I turn to look at him while we're running through the forest. When I told him him the description of that shadowy figure, he eyes narrowed down and his speed grew faster. "H-Hey, wait for me!"

He and I stop to catch our breaths in front of a volcano, there was a cave that lead to the inside. The hero stood up and looked at me. "What..? You think the dark clone hid her there?", I asked him. He nodded in response as I stood up and walked inside with him. He had his sword ready while I had my bow, which can also become two swords. It's kind of like Pits weapon, only darker of course.

We heard someone talking, so we placed ourselves against the wall, getting close to the other side as we can.

Link's P.O.V.

 _I can only think of the possible ways of killing Dark Link.._

We hear him talking, "She was backing down, boss. This was all I could do". Then, we heard a darker voice laughing, "As long as we can replay her memories and find something useful, who cares?".

 _Play back her memories..?_

Dark Pit and I lean forward a bit to see some sort of huge demon-like creature placing his claws on Clarity's head and pushing it back. The demon's head was thrown back, and his eyes turned white.

"Hades..", Dark Pit mumbled, "What is that bastard up to now..?!"

Hades released her unconscious head and began to chuckle, "Looks like we'll have to separate Pitty Pat and Pretty Palutena. Pitty Pat looks up to her as a mother and as his protecter".

Dark Link scratches the back of his head, "Doll Face doesn't want to help anymore. Bitch feels sympathetic- how is this gonna work?". Hades carries her body, "If Doll Face doesn't want to help willingly, I can always be her puppet master", he grins.

I try to step forward, but Dark Pit grabs my arm. He shakes his head, telling me not to go in.

Pit's P.O.V.

I open my eyes, feeling somewhat emotionless. I suppose I didn't sleep good last night.. But Clarity was with me, how could I not when the other night was the best sleep I ever got?

Speaking of which, I turn to the other side-

 _Where did she go..?_

 _She's not here.. Did she go back to her room?_

I walk down the hallway and saw Lady Palutena coming out of Clarity's room, holding her Lauren crown. She then looks at me, "Pit.. What's going on?"

I walk towards her, "I don't know where she is either"

"I also tried to ask Pittoo, but his Lauren crown was behind the big tree near the waterfall.."

I tilted my head, "Pittoo's gone, too?". Lady Palutena nodded.

Suddenly, we saw two people in front of the dorms windows, panting. Lady Palutena and I quickly ran outside.

My eyes widened, "Link..? Pittoo..?!"

Dark Pit caught his breath, "Clarity is in trouble.. *pant*.. We need help.."

Link's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in chairs in some sort of temple. Dark Pit finished explaining what had happen and the more he explains, the more my body shakes with anger.

Pit stood silent, his bangs covering his eyes, and the goddess looks so dismayed.

"Clarity didn't know that Pit's soul was a ring and his lifeless body caused the action of killing her mother.. Hades made it seem that it was Pit's intentions.. She doesn't know that we were under control by the Chaos Kin..", the goddess said faintly.

Dark Pit looked at us all, "Right now, Clarity is put to a process being possessed by Hades and that clone of Links. Pit opened up to her and now, they're going to be targeting on the both of you two. So, watch your back and stay close together at all times. Link and I will go back and investigate, and patrol the areas", he looks at Pit, "Pit, I need you to tell the centurions to guard Skyworld. I'll tell Viridi to send the forces of nature".

Pit is still looking down, almost depressed. "Hey, Pit-stain! Nows not the time to be depressed! Are you listening to me?!", Dark Pit scolds him.

"What difference does it make..", Pit mumbles, "In a way, I killed her mother. Whatever Clarity does to me, I deserve it. No wonder she agreed to helping to them. She must hate me.."

 ***Slap*!**

The harsh attack echoed the room while Pit's cheek turned dark red. Dark Pit shook his shoulders, "Listen to me! At the end, she didn't want to hurt you or Palutena! Clarity doesn't hate you! And that was then, this is now!"

Dark Pit then looked at me, "I know you're probably in the same boat as Pit-stain. But I need you to stay stron-"

"Please..", Pit interrupted. My eyebrow twitched.

Dark pit crosses his arm, "You mind saying that again?".

Pit stood up, "He can never feel how I feel. I did something horrible to someone as amazing as her".

 _Shut up.._

Dark Pit argued back, "Don't even start, they practically grew up together! You only met Clarity a couple days ago and yet your acting like you knew her for a lifetime!"

"Because it felt that way! I opened up to her about stuff only Lady Palutena and I knew about.. And she actually comforted me and made me feel even greater about myself! She makes me feel really happy, that's why I like being around Clarity!"

 _Shut up, Pit..!_

Lady Palutena looks at the angel, "Pit, what are you saying?"

Pit looks down, "I'm saying that Clarity is amazing, she didn't want to hurt me at the end despite of what I did to her past! I feel bad, yet forgiven..! I want to save her! I want to see her smile again and-"

 **"SHUT UP, PIT!"**

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I only ever talked around Clarity and Zelda. But I can't possibly hold this back any longer!

I walked to Pit and grabbed his scarf with both of my hands and tightened my grip.

"You don't think I've ever gone through that with her?! I confessed to her my flaws and she accepted me! I did things behind her back and she always forgave me! **I WANT TO SEE HER SMILE TOO, DAMNIT! I MISS HER!** ", Pit's eyes were wide open, "You think that spending a couple days with her and opening up to her makes you special?! Everyone back at Hyrule sees me as a hero of legends, but Clarity.. She sees me as someone who she can trust.. She's seen my darker side like no other.. And yet..! She still stayed by my side! She's a true friend, and that's something you won't ever understand!"

Pit closes his eyes and turns away away, "I wouldn't understand..! **I DON'T SEE HER AS A FRIEND!** "

Everyone grew silent, my eyes shocked, my body stiff. My grip loosened, letting Pit go.

Pit had tears streaming down his face. He pushed me to the ground and ran through the double doors. Palutena ran after him, leaving me and Dark Pit.

He helped me up, placing me back on the chair.

He coughs, "Look, let's just try and push this emotional studs to the side. Before fighting over Clarity, we gotta save her. I'm going to tell Pit that, too. Got it?"

I can only nod, barely.

Pit's P.O.V.

Lady Palutena sits next to me at the place where we had our picnic at. I'm leaning against the big tree with my arms and legs close to me, burying my face within.

 _I can't believe I said that.._

Lady Palutena sighed, "That's quite some temper you got there. Don't you think you're getting too old for that?"

I only shrug my shoulders slightly.

I lift my head up, "Lady Palutena.. Is it possible to look at someone more than just a friend or as family?"

She nodded, "It's called having a crush on someone, liking them. Possibly falling in love with somebody", she explained, looking at the waterfall in front of us.

"Falling in love..", I said to myself.

Lady Palutena turns to me, "Pit.. How do you feel when Clarity is with you?"

I blush.. "I feel really happy and I always feel comfortable telling her things, or being weird in front of her.. At times, I would want to hug her and be close to her..", I started to blush harder, "at times, I even had thoughts where I would want to.. To.."

".. Kiss her?", Lady Palutena finished.

I was too embarrassed to say 'yes'. Even though I stayed silent, she laughed.

"Pit, I think it's obvious that this isn't just some crush"

I look up, facing her, "What do you mean?"

She ruffles my hair, "You'll have to figure that one out, you're a big boy now!"

Afterwards, Pittoo came, "Pit-stain, listen to me. Let's forget what just happened and focus on reviving Clarity, okay? I already told Link so that we can all be on the same page"

Link's P.O.V.

I grab my gear and wait outside for Dark Pit to take us back to that volcano in the Lost Forest.

 _"I wouldn't understand..! **I DON'T SEE HER AS A FRIEND!** "_

Every time it plays that part back in my memories, I get more angry..

"Hey! Let's go back and see what we can find!", Dark Pit's voice rattles me. I nod as we fly through the skies.

 _Oh, Pit.. You misunderstood my feelings.._

 _You think a couple of days is difficult to contain.._

 _Try **years**._


	12. Chapter 12: Empty Revenge

**_Empty Revenge_**

Third Person's P.O.V.

Hades has ordered to play an illusion and Clarity. Just like how Dark Link abducted her, he takes the form of Clarity's mother while Hades throws smoke throughout the cave and hides after waking Clarity awake.

Clarity's P.O.V.

 _Fuck.. My head hurts..._

I was sitting on some chair that had chains laying on the floor. Was this the same chair I was chained to last night with Dark Link and Ha-

"Clarity..."

A short breathe escapes my lips in a shock motion. I look towards the voice, my vision is vague due to the smoke everywhere. Could I be dreaming?

"Clarity...", the figure speaks with open arms.

My body felt lifted as I run to the figure without any hesitation. I wrap my arms around the womanly body.

"Clarity... Please...", she speaks as she caresses my hair, "Please avenge me, your mother".

My head tilts up and my eyes widened. "Mother... It's really...!". I sob on her chest and tightened my arms around her. The emotion of loneliness began to overwhelm me, but soon washes away when I realized- this is my mother. My one and only protector and caregiver.

I look up at her beautiful and graceful face, "mother... I... Missed you... So much..!", tears stream down my cheeks as a cling to her as tight as I could. She laughs, "I missed you as well, my dear child! From towering over your head, I know that you have been suffering without me and for that, I apologize-", I shake my head, "No mother! It was the Angel! He shouldn't have!...", my fists curled in anger, unable to finish my sentence.

My mother looked away in the distance, "Yes I know, dearest. Not only did that angel took my life away from you, but he had the audacity to be nice to you.. It's not something to be taken lightly". She turns to face me, "Clarity, for my sake and for my final wish from the world of the living- please avenge my death!".

My heart sank. That would mean hurting Pit by taking Lady Palutena away from him, his only mother figure. I can't bring myself to feel any anger. I only feel... Confusion.

"Mother..", my voice quivering, "I don't know if I can.. He opened up to me and.. Me using that as a way to attack him makes me feel guilty, like it's not something I should act upon". Her hand holds my chin up as she looks into my eyes. "Dearest, I know that feeling. But Clarity, there is a limit to how far you can forgive someone".

Pit's P.O.V.

"Men, we must upgrade our defense to the highest! Skyworld may be targeted and it is our job to be alert and give the enemy no mercy! Any information related to the enemy or they're planning and whereabouts, will be reported to me asap! Am I understood?!".

The centurions salutes, "Yes, sir!"

I throw my right arm in front and point, "Go, NOW!". I stand there, watching my men rush to their post around Skyworld.

"*sigh*...", turning my head to the side.

"Pit, have you ordered the men to their positions, fully armed?", Lady Palutena says behind me.

I turn around flustered and cleared my throat, "Y-Yes, Lady Palutena! Our defenses are put in place as we speak!". She nods, "Very well", my goddess turns the other way and walks back inside, leaving me by my lonesome.

The winds breezes through my hair and body, it's warm but not warm enough for my cold stature.

"Does Clarity know that I was imprisoned in a ring?"

 _She must really hate me..._

My brain regrets telling Clarity my personal Intel, however my heart doesn't. Even though I am filled with worry and guilt and responsibility, I don't feel any regret revealing my softer side to her.

 _She might use it as a way to attack me.. Shouldn't I feel regretful?_

Dark Pit's P.O.V

We lands on the Lost forest, right at the mother's resting place. I prepare my bow and arrow, looking around. I look at the elf boy, "Remind me where the volcano is". The hero nods and runs while I run behind him.

"Say, elf boy. I'd never thought you would speak since you let your body language do the talking", I say to him indirectly. He remains silent.

 _Why am I not surprised..._

DWith the awkwardness filling in the space between us, we stopped in front of the volcano. Looking up, there's a huge amount of smoke fuming from the top.

"This volcano hasn't erupted since the prehistoric time!", I exclaimed. There's no way this volcano is erupting!

The hero and I make our way into the cave underneath. The more closer we get inside, the more smoke fills our lungs. I use my black scarf and brought it up to my nose while the hero uses his green hat.

"Damnit, I can't see anything!". I attempted to flap my wings to make the area around us more visible, but with no outcome. "Hero, I hope you got an idea on how to fix this!".

Elf boy took something out of his satchel- a boomerang looking object. My eyebrow raises up, but goes back down when he throws the object with all his force and swing. Looking more closely, the boomerang was moving swiftly and at a fast pace. To my surprise, the smoke started being drawn to the boomerang's movements, almost like a tornado! All of the smoke was moving with the boomerang until it was rising up from the top of the volcano. The object came flying back to elf boy as he grabs it and tucks it back inside.

His eye twitches at the sound of someone clapping.

"Very impressive, mister hero of legends!", Hades sitting on his throne, grinning. My eyes wander around, there's no sight of Clarity.

Hades holds up her Lauren crown. "I'm afraid she's not here", he yawns so casually, "but please stay!"

With those words, underworld troops startled me and elf boy, taking our weapons away and grabbing us by all four limbs. They chain us to the wall and wrap a chain around our waists.

Hades grin and narrows his eyes down on us, "The show is about to begin!"

Pits P.O.V.

I stand on my guard while walking around Skyworld. Even though my mind is filled with Clarity, protection comes first. Sometimes my mind wanders and I have to pinch myself.

"Pit..."

My eyes widened as I look up.

"C...C-Clarity!"

She smiles, "Pit, it is alright if I speak with you privately?"

I hesitate, by agree and follow her until we reach to the waterfall and stand underneath the tree. I gulp and look away. "What did you want to speak about?"

She sighs, "You opened up to me and it means a lot to me, and I'm sure it meant a lot to you.. So I'd thought I'd return the favor".

 _I thought she would look at me differently because of the death of her mother..._

 _Something doesn't feel right..._

I hesitate once again, but decided to hear her out.

Clarity smiles.

"Now."

I feel a rag filled with a strong odor covering my nose and an arm wrapped around my neck. I struggling, but find that the odor was the only thing I can breathe and feel my eyelids falling heavily down, as well as my body.


End file.
